Just a touch of Avalon
by Paxes
Summary: Everything was going well in the Kingdom when an unexpected visitor arrived. She seems to have forgotten who she is, but Merlin is well aware of her powers. What happens when Princ. Arthur meets such enchanting creature? And how long will she stay there?
1. It's been too quiet for too long

Hey there you guys, long time no see, huh?

Anyway, I hope you like my new story; I'm simply addicted to Merlin series and I can't get it out of my system, so I decided to write a story based on that.

_PLEASE, I'm begging you, _review. I truly _need_ to know if it is at least readable.

Thank you.

Kusse;

/Bella

* * *

It was a rather warm morning and Merlin was at Gaius' room reading what his old friend had asked him to, for he had to learn a subject, _any_subject, that was not involved with magic, since magic shouldn't be used always, or as Gaius says himself, at all. He was also wondering how calm it all have been since that lady Sophia had arrived, and it had happened almost a month ago. Everything was back to normal ever since; calm and rather boring too.

It was mid-afternoon and Merlin was thinking of visiting one of his best friends of the Kingdom, Guinevere, when something rather unexpected happened; the threat signal was set.

"I knew it was too quiet..."

He was about to exit his chamber when he was surprised by an unbelievable event.

The third window of the left was broken to pieces; Merlin had to duck in order to avoid the million pieces flying around the office.

He didn't know what had caused it exactly, but when he glanced down at the floor, a few passes in front of said window, he noticed a girl lying there, unconscious.

She was a sight to behold; she had long golden hair, – which was all over the floor - a rather pale face, but without a doubt, the most beautiful one; unfortunately it was scratched and bloody. All her features were harmonious, though. Her nose was perfectly upright, and her red lips desirous. He shook the sudden new thoughts to him away, and it was when he finally realised there was something wrong with the girl, and it was most certainly not the fact that she had, somehow, broken into Gaius' office through the window. It was more likely to be the way she had done so.

Merlin couldn't believe his eyes, and so, in order to prove to himself he was not going mad, he stepped closer to the unconscious body.

"It can't be true..." He whispered perplexed, "I thought they were only mythical creatures, or extinct perhaps."

Growing away from her body, wings as black as the night itself were trampled together. He cringed when he saw how awkward they looked and how much pain it must had inflicted on that divine creature.

He blinked and suddenly the wings were no longer there; they were gone, just like that. Merlin rubbed his eyes in order to be sure of such impressive display of magic. The wounds and bruises on her body had healed too, and the boy could not move nor speak, he was paralyzed.

The girl started to stir on the floor and groan also. He made to help her when he regained his senses, but she opened her eyes and they froze Merlin on his place; they were the most crystal blue he had ever witnessed before. They were deep and intense at the same time. Merlin's heart started to beat faster.

She stood up amazingly fast and faced him with an expression of both confusion and fright.

"Who are you?" She asked, and her voice sounded musical to his ears. "Where am I?"

Merlin frowned. "You mean you don't know what just happened?" She didn't look the least bit as if she did.

She only shook her head. "Should I?"

Merlin was mystified, "I'm afraid so! What is your name?"

At this question she frowned herself, "I...I..." She stuttered for a moment. "I _think_ it's Melanie..." She looked bewildered.

Had she really forgotten who she is? Or what happened for her to break through that window all spoilt and wounded? Merlin couldn't believe it. _Does she know what she is, at the very least?_ He questioned himself in thought.

"I'm Merlin," He told her and walked to her. "Here, let me help you," He offered his hand and she took it, her skin abnormally warm and soft. "First and foremost, I believe Gaius, this Kingdom's physician, should examine you. Do you think you can stay here and wait until I get him? He mustn't be too far away, probably in the kitchens."

She looked up at him and his heart pulled a heartstring; he was certain she was the most splendid creature he's ever had the pleasure of meeting. "Alright,"

"Good. Just one last question before I go seek Gaius. Do you know what you are?" He asked her, cautiously.

"What I _am_?" She repeated his question, "A human being, what else!" She sounded outraged by his question.

"Very well, that's all I needed to know. Wait here, I'm sure it won't take long."

And with that he left the chamber in search of the physician.


	2. The secret has been released

Hi guys! Here I am again!

Thank you for reviewing the first chapter, I am really glad for that !

Here is the second one! - Sorry if I exaggerated on Melusine's description.

Love ya.

\BELLA

P.S. I changed her name, alright. I looked for something more... medieval.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Gaius, she _is_ an angel!" Merlin assured his old friend after telling him of the earlier event of this afternoon.

"Merlin, angels have never been seen by human eyes, they are not that careless, and, upon what you said, I can only conclude she is most definitely _not_an angel. You said yourself, her wings are black." It was obvious Gaius didn't believe Merlin to be correct about his conclusion.

"Well, if she isn't an angel, what _is_ she?" Merlin asked impatiently.

"I don't know; I've never heard of such mystical creature before. I'll have to research. _We_'ll have to. Now I'd like to see her." Gaius did not turn back to face Merlin when he exited the royal kitchens, where he was indeed as his magician friend said he would.

*

Gaius entered his chamber with an excited feeling, and was dumbfounded when he saw how beautiful the girl really was.

"Why, Merlin, you've failed to tell me how beautiful the young lady truly is. My greetings, I'm Gaius, the physician." He introduced himself, offering his hand. She took it and they shook hands. Gaius did notice, exactly like how Merlin had, how smooth and warm her skin felt.

She nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Melusine Courcelles, as I recalled my name is when Merlin left. Also, I remembered I do not belong to this Kingdom, but to another."

"And may I ask the name of such place?" Gaius asked, intrigued by the girl. In addition, he wanted to hear her entrancing voice again.

She withered, "I don't remember,"

"Alright, then. Now I shall examine you."

It took Gaius less than half an hour to examine Melusine and to reach the conclusion that the young lady had a rare case of memory loss. He thought it was probably due to how hard she must have hit the window.

"You shan't worry, my dear, in a few weeks you'll have your memory fully recovered. Until then you can stay here, of course; Merlin would be honoured to offer his chamber for your comfort, isn't it true, Merlin?"

"Certainly,"

"I couldn't possibly accept it," She said.

"Of course you can, dear, and you will. I shall ask something of you first. You can't be seen around the castle, at least not for around a week or so. Some sorcerers were captured today, the same day you appeared; we do not want to raise any suspicious upon yourself."

"You can trust me. Thank you Gaius," She turned to the young man next to the physician, "Merlin."

"You are very welcome."

*

"But where are you going, Merlin?"

"I have to work, Mel. I'm Arthur's servant; it isn't a job I cannot go to." He replied.

"But Gaius has left too. Am I supposed to be left alone here?"

"I am certain you'll do just great, really." He assured her putting a hand on her shoulder, "After all you do look like a bright lady." He smiled. When she smiled back at him it was like she had punched him on his very heart; her smile was astonishing, just like the rest of her.

"Thanks Merlin, I will not forget all you've done to me."

He nodded, a smile still plastered all over his face, and left her to look after herself for a few more hours.

*

A week has passed since the little incident which Merlin had met Melusine and not even once did the guards, Arthur or Uther – not even Gwen, to whom they asked to borrow some clothes - suspect both he and Gaius had been hiding her in their chambers.

She had even cleaned the whole place up; it was like they were in another room. Gaius was so grateful he wouldn't stop thanking Melusine.

"Well, take care Merlin," She said and pecked her new friend on the cheek. He blushed and she giggled within her being; she's being doing it for almost a week now and he still blushes. She thought him cute and a remarkable friend.

"You too. And don't worry, I'm sure today is the day you'll recover your memory... or at the very least part of it."

She nodded sadly and he left her to herself.

It was true; a week has passed and she did not remember anything else apart from her name, surname and age. She did remember how her Kingdom looked like, but when she described it to Gaius he said he had never heard of such place. So she concluded this Kingdom was either far away from Camelot or she had been having deceitful dreams.

She sighed and decided she wouldn't pity herself no more, she would do something useful.

"I know!" she said out loud, "I can clean Merlin's chamber!"

Merlin had never let her clean his room, affirming she needn't worry about him, and although she said it was the least she could do, after all she _has_been sleeping on his room, he says she should only worry about retrieving her memories. But today this great idea just came up to her mind, and she thought it to be phenomenal. He would be so grateful she would feel less guilty for being such a burden to him and Gaius.

It was mid-afternoon and she had just finished cleaning his room – she had found a rather weird book that looked to her a lot like sorcery, which she planned in confronting Merlin about when she re-encountered him – when someone strode into the chamber without even knocking. Melusine had her back turned to whoever it was, and thinking it was Merlin who had stepped in, didn't turn to look who it really was quickly enough to hide.

"Merlin! We need to-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence; she was stunned by the abnormally handsome man before her, "you are not Merlin." She finished at last.

Arthur was paralyzed momentarily. _Who is this enchanting-looking woman? Why have I never seen her and why is she on Merlin's chamber?_

"Nor are you!" He finally found his voice and spoke, walking closer to the young woman, "Who _are_you?" He asked and Melusine thought his voice to be the most enthralling voice she's ever heard. And his voice wasn't the only remarkable characteristic about that man; his light blond hair, his longing lips...his deep, dazzling blue eyes.

While he waited for an answer he couldn't help but stare intensely at that marvellous human being before him. She must have been the most extraordinary woman he's ever laid eyes upon. A new feeling started growing inside his chest, and he realised he was very eager to know everything about her.

She remained silent. "Well?" Arthur asked; how dared she not answer his question!

"I'm... Melusine, Merlin's cousin." She spoke quietly.

To Arthur's ears Melusine's voice sounded absolutely delightful. "Merlin's cousin?" So he could ask his friendly servant all about her, "How come he never mentioned you?"

"I've just arrived; nobody but you knows I'm here." For some reason she just hated lying, besides this sensation felt so foreign to her. And lying to this man made her even angrier at herself.

"Oh," He accepted her lie easily. "Well, would you like to search for your cousin with me? Perhaps I could show you the Kingdom." He offered her.

"I don't think I should. Perhaps Prince Arthur or the King may see me here and punish Merlin for having offered me a place to stay for a couple of weeks." She trusted the stranger the information.

"I would never do that," He replied involuntarily and noticed when Melusine's eyes grew wide. "I am Arthur." He finally introduced himself.

Melusine felt she could have died at that moment. What was she thinking?! Speaking to someone she didn't know so willingly and telling things she shouldn't talk about! It was just that her heart was telling her she could trust this stranger – And to think he turned to be none other than the Prince himself.

"My Lord," She bowed. "I am so sorry for invading your land without your consent, sire."

"Please, stand up." She did as she was told. "Now that we are understood that I would not punish Merlin for bringing you here, would you look for him with me? I could really use your company."

"Of course, sire." She nodded. "Whatever you want."

If she knew that ever since he saw her a few minutes ago all he wanted was to embrace her, kiss her red lips, be with her all the time, Arthur was certain she would never had said that.

"Shall we, then?" He offered her his muscled arm, which she couldn't help but notice.

"Yes, Prince Arthur." When she touched him he felt himself blush and so looked away from her for a few seconds. What was wrong with him?! He hardly ever blushes!

It felt so right to him to have her by his side.

"Melusine?"

"Yes, sire?"

"Calm me Arthur." He asked her.

"Alright, Arthur." She smiled and Arthur felt his heart would explode. He just loved how his name sounded when she spoke it.

When he regained his senses, he led Melusine through the castle, arm in arm.


End file.
